


Gilded Cages and Regret

by Raisa Beatriz (Anime_Freak)



Series: World of Edyn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gen, Kinda, and adara got pregnant because of a human, based on a rpg, they are twinsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Freak/pseuds/Raisa%20Beatriz
Summary: Adara is getting ready for the big day, but Meira still can't aceppt that this is the last time she'll see her sister.Part 1 of Banishment of Adara





	Gilded Cages and Regret

“Don’t be afraid, Adara.”

 

“I’m not.” her better half said, smiling prudly. “ _They_ should be afraid of me.”

 

It’s unusual a female elf to exert herself on the sixth month. Their families don’t let them complete even the smallest of tasks, worrying only about the pregnancy. Adara couldn’t afford that though, quickly picking up the pace while shoving more clothes in her bag. Meira looked at her from the bed. The bracelet with their family crest was heavy on her wrist.

“You could be wrong.”

 

“I’m never wrong.” and Meira knew that she was right indeed. Adara’s predictions were always right. She could see droughts and storms, hard to solve crimes, and even her future lovers. She wouldn’t be wrong now.

 

But she hoped she would.

 

“Our parents can still change their mind though.”

 

Adara laughed and shoved another dress into her bag.

 

“They only care about their reputation. Even if they forgot, they would never forgive me for laying with a human.”

 

“Maybe they would, if you didn’t have a child.”

  
Adara stopped picking up her clothes and looked at her sister, the fire on the candlesticks trembling with intesity. The younger sister held her breath.

 

“Don’t you dare talk like that about your niece.”

 

Meira nodded, looking away from her. She heard steps nearing her and felt the bed bounce when her sister sat by her side.

 

“So? Did you change your mind about my invitation?”

 

Meira bit her lips, a chill running down her spine.

 

“I don’t wish to lie to you, my Adara. Not to you.”  
  
Meira felt when the warm hand of her sister touching her face, tipping it gently so they could look at each other. The tip of her fingers caressed her cheek, going down and down until her thumb could caress her bitten lips.

 

“Then don’t.”  
  
That night they slept side by side, like they did when they were kids. This time they weren’t alone tho, the halfbreed growing inside her sister. A halfbreed só important that convinced Adara to give up on everything so she could protect it. Meira looked at her sleeping sister, her almost identical reflection. They were still near perfect pictures of each other, even with her twins pregnancy.

 

The next day her sister would be finally banished, not being able to hide her pregnancy anymore. Meira wouldn’t be able to say goodbye, locked in her own gilded cage. But she would look, imponent, as she held the only proof that her sister ever existed.

 

Tomorrow Meira would be consumed by sadness and regret, but today she would pretend that everything was fine. Today, she would close her eyes and let her enjoy, for the last time, the fulfillment of her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both sun elves and because of her powers Adara has a connection with fire. Adara can have premonitions if she looks at the fire long enough and other kinds of stuff.
> 
> Everything will make sense later on.


End file.
